


Nightmare

by BookWoorm (DemonSebby)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSebby/pseuds/BookWoorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on my FanFiction.net account under the name BookWoorm.

-…Master. A faint voice. Who is it?  
-Young master. There it is again - the voice. I recognize it. I have heard that voice before.  
-Young master, it is time to wake up. A touch on my shoulder. The hand – it belongs to the one with the voice. It belongs to him.  
I open my eyes and the first thing I see are two dark eyes looking back.  
-WHOA. I stumble out of the huge bed and hit my head on the bedside table.  
-Young master, are you ok? I did not mean to startle you.  
-Damn you, Sebastian. Do not do that. Damn him and those attractive eyes of his. Damn it all.  
He walks over and helps me up. And I hate it. I hate the way he touches me, the way he looks at me, and especially the way he makes me feel. Damn him.


End file.
